One Step Forward, Two Steps Back into the New Year
by Lady Seren Dark Bunny Hope
Summary: One crazy person ditches the other on Atlantis. John couldn't be any happier, until the first crazy person also sets up a party.  Run Ins Reality.


"Are you sure, this is going to work?" Kimberley asked as she stared at her mobile.

"Yes. Just don't shoot yourself with it and you'll be fine," Catherine responded as she wondered away, back to her lab.

"Just be glad that she didn't use you to be her test subject," Len says as walks up.

"Wait! Did she use you?"

Nodding, Len winched at some of the memories. "Yeah, she kind of had to. Her usual test subject wasn't suppose to know."

Kimberley gets this sheepish grin on her face. "Yeah, sorry about that."

"You're lucky I like you, or I would think of something really evil to get even."

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you," Kimberley says with a grin.

* * *

Sometime later, Kimberley pulled the Puddle Jumper into it's normal parking spot. Slowly, she climbs out the back and stands there, staring up into the snowing sky.

"What are you, crazy?" Dara asked as she trotted towards Kimberley. "It's below Zero! Don't stand there."

When Kimberley got a look at Dara, she couldn't help but to smile.

"What?" Dara asks, kind of worried about her friend's sanity.

"Nothing."

Dara gives Kimberley a look and mutters, "Weirdo!"

"Hey!" Kimberley bounces a little, excited about something. "Do you want to see the upgrade that Catherine gave my phone?"

Shrugging, which caused the bunny ears on her hat to shift, Dara says, "Sure!"

Kimberley pulled it out of her pocket and began to follow the instructions that Catherine gave her. "Here!" Kimberley points the phone towards Dara, causing a beam of light to shoot out and hit her. Dara hits the ground and just lays there. Kimberley slowly and carefully goes over to Dara's side and checks her pulse. "At least you're alive." Kimberley looks at Dara, then back at the Puddle Jumper. Smacking her forehead, she moans. "I should have done it in the Puddle Jumper. Now I have to drag you in there."

A few minutes later, Kimberley had manage to get Dara spread out on the back bench seat. Quickly she makes her way to the front driver's seat. Sitting down, she takes the controls and gets the Puddle Jumper to go up.

* * *

As Chuck made his way towards Col. Carter's office, he stops, when a pink beam of light catches his attention. Looking down, into the Gate room, he sees what looks like Dara in a winter coat and hat. She was passed out on the floor, with a suitcase near her. Without even thinking, he runs into Col. Carter's office and says, "We have a situation!"

Col. Carter gets up from her chair in a rush and goes over to the window, where Chuck was pointing out. When she seen the same scene that Chuck seen, her hand goes to her ear piece. Pressing it, she says, "Medical team to the Gate room!"

* * *

John and his team had just gotten back from a resent mission. As they made their way towards the infirmary, they were stopped by the sight of a pissed off Dara, running by.

"Was that Dara, that just ran by?" Teyla asked, trying to believe her eyes.

"Yeah," was all Ronon said.

"She looked a little ticked off," Rodney commented.

"I would say more than a little," replied John. Looking at his group, he sighs. "Come on. We'll find out sooner, once we get our medical examine done."

* * *

John had manage to get some information from Dr. Keller, during his medical examine. She had mention something about Kimberley dropping Dara off, unconscious, while leaving a note attached to her.

Stopping just outside Col. Carter's office, he knocks, then enters. Col. Carter was staring at him, as well as Dara, with a grin. "Did I miss something?" John asks.

"You're going to be my ride," Dara says with a smile.

"I'm confused," John says looking between them.

"Here," Col. Carter says as she hands John a note. "This will probably explain it better."

Dear Gang,

Sorry I'm not there, but Dara will kill me. Anyways, she was only Zatted, so don't worry. She's going to be there for a week, I'll pick her up then. Also, don't try to let her leave sooner, I have the Gate locked.

On another note, enjoy the New Years party I have planned!

xxx Kimbo

"So, what is going on?" John asked.

"You are going to take me to my Gate and let me get out of here."

"Didn't this note say it's locked?"

"Yeah, I'm calling Bullshit on Kimberley."

"I'm curious on how she has this party planned," Col. Carter says.

"She's coming back," John says, thinking it was a good reason.

Dara shakes her head, vetoing the idea down. "She wouldn't do that. I could get back sooner with her or I would kill her."

"Maybe you're doing it," John says indicating towards Dara.

Dara just gives John this look. "Seriously. I'm trying to get out of here."

"It could be a ploy."

Dara sighs, rolls her eyes, and looks at Col. Carter. "Can I borrow him long enough to get out of here?"

"You have my approval."

"Thanks," says Dara. Turning towards John, she says, "Come on. Let's go!" Without giving him a chance to respond, she grabs her coat and suitcase, turns on her heel, and walks out.

"I would say , be careful, but..."

"Yeah, we don't know how it goes, when it comes to them," replies John. Turning, he jogs after Dara. When he finally catches up to her he says, "So, I have to ask something."

"Yeah?"

Carefully, with a thumb and forefinger, he picks up one of the bunny ears. "What's with the hat?"

She lightly slaps his hand away and she says, "Don't touch the ears."

"So?"

"So, what?"

"The hat."

"Oh," Dara says with a sigh. "It's my winter hat. I like it. I like hats, okay?"

"Okay, okay." John just smirks, as the ears keep swinging.

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Dara screamed, as she threw her suitcase across the Puddle Jumper.

"Hey! Can we not destroy my Puddle Jumper!" John hollered back.

"Stuff it, Sheppard!" Dara goes back to the front of the Puddle Jumper and starts to press the buttons.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying again. What does it look like?"

"It didn't work the first time. What makes you think it'll work this time?"

"Maybe it's a one time lock." Pressing the last button, she hears the 'No Go!' click. She gives off a primal growl, from the back of her throat. Giving up in defeat, she flops in the back bench seat, with her head in her hands.

John looks out the window, then back at Dara. Sighing, he gets up and goes to sit next to her. Carefully, he puts his hand on her back and rubs it a little. "Hey, look on the bright side. It's only a week."

Dara peered up at him, through her fingers. Sitting back, she shakes her head. "That's not the point."

"The point is?"

"The fact is that she dropped me off like she did and that she didn't ask me. She didn't think about the fact, that I may have plans."

"Do you?"

"Well, no."

"See! There you go."

"That's not the point, John."

"I know that, but try not to worry about it."

"A week."

"If it makes you feel any better, we'll try again tomorrow."

Dara gets this slight hopeful look to her face. "You mean it?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, John." Then without any warning, she hugged him.

"Not a problem."

* * *

"Here, let me get that for you," John says as he goes for Dara's suitcase.

"No, that's okay. I've got it," Dara replies as she moves it out of his reach.

"Okay. I just thought I would offer."

"I know," Dara says with a smile.

"There you guys are!" Rodney's voice exclaims.

Both Dara and John turned towards Rodney, as just John says, "What McKay?"

"You! What did you do?" Rodney asked, as he pointed right at Dara.

Dara raises an eyebrow towards Rodney. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean! This!" Rodney shoves a piece of paper towards Dara, as if it had all the incriminating evidence.

Dara looks at John and shrugs. She grabs the paper and reads it over. "Seriously think I had something to do with this?"

"What is it?" asks John.

"It's a mass e-mail, that was sent, about the New Year's Eve party, tonight." Dara looks up from the e-mail and at Rodney. "I didn't have anything to do with it."

"I find it very hard to believe!"

"I do," John says. "She couldn't have sent it, because she was on the Puddle Jumper with me."

"She could have had a program that was suppose... to..." Rodney stops what he was saying when both John and Dara gave him a look. "Yeah, okay, look. I know Dara can't do that kind of complicated program-"

Dara and John didn't even wait for him to finish, as they walked off. As they got a little farther away, John says, "I can show you to the guest quarters."

"Thanks. I would appreciate that."

As John led her down the hallways, he got to looking at the e-mail that Dara handed him. "So, are you going?"

"What?" Dara asked, as she blinks at him.

"The New Year's Eve Party. Are you going?"

Sighing, Dara says, "I'm not much of a party person, so no."

"Come on, it might be fun."

Dara shakes her head vigorously. "No, thank you."

"You're probably right. You're not much of a party person."

"Exactly."

* * *

Dara stood in the guest quarters, sighing. She figured she should actually get a good look into her suitcase. Slowly, she unzips the suitcase, and flips the top over, revealing the contents.

"You've got to be kidding!" Dara grabs a note, that was attached to an old red dress of hers, that was never worn. It was a simple red, backless, halter top dress. Mostly a sex appeal dress, that Dara never understood on why it caught her eye. Carefully, she reads over the note and snorts. "Yeah right. Like I'm going to the party."

Throwing the dress on the bed, she picks up the next item, rolls her eyes, and says, "Dear lord! I am not wearing a red thong. Any thong, for that matter." Quickly she tosses it on the bed and continues to dig through her suitcase. After looking through everything, she shrugs. "Well, besides those two items and the heels, everything looks alright."

About that time, the guest quarters gives off a chime. Dara grabs the evil items and yells, "Come in!"

Teyla steps in, looks at Dara, and smiles. "I see you've found tonight's outfit."

Dara gives Teyla a funny look. "What do you mean, tonight's outfit?"

Teyla's smile, gets even bigger. "You are to sing on stage tonight, at the New Year's Eve Party."

"Oh, hell no!" Dara then gives Teyla this look. "You're Kimberley's helper, aren't you?"

"Actually, no. Her helper contacted me a few minutes ago. My job is to get you ready and make sure you're on stage."

Dara narrows her eyes at Teyla. "What kind of dirt does Kimberley have on you?"

Teyla just shakes her head. "No dirt. So, are you going to be cooperative or am I going to force you?"

"I'm thinking about making it difficult for you."

"You know, I will win."

Dara gets a smile on her face. "Yes, but you can't get me to sing."

Teyla sighs, when Dara finds the one flaw in the plan. "I was suppose to tell you, if you do this and be nice about it, Kimberley won't do your Birthday."

Dara tilts her head, slightly, and looks at Teyla. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

"Did she tell you or her little helper about it?"

"No, she has not."

Dara stands there, for a minute, weighing the pros and con's on what she would do. After about a minute a smirk, starts to appear on her face.

* * *

John sat at one of the tables that was decorated for the New Year's Eve Party. He had been at the party for a couple hours now, thanks to Ronon mentioning there was beer there. As he sat there, sipping his beer, he scanned the crowd. He watched as some people danced to the upbeat tune and others were chatting with each other. He figured while he was here enjoying the beer, he would keep an eye out for Kimberley's accomplice.

Rodney comes over to John's table and puts down a plate, loaded with food. Sitting down, Rodney begins to dig into the food. "Chef Rotella has out done himself this time." Rodney noticed John was looking at him, so he points to the food table. "Have you seen the spread over there?"

"Yes, Rodney, I have." John heard Rodney saying something, but decided to ignore him. As he watched the crowd, he seen Teyla walk over to Cpt. Mackenzie Gordon, who some how got wrangled into DJ-ing. Teyla seemed to be saying something to him. After a minute, she wanders away.

As the current song died down, Cpt. Gordon grabbed the mic and says, "Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to introduce you to tonight's main entertainment. Please put your hands together for Miss Dara Baldwin!"

John followed Cpt. Gordon's hand to the stage, where the curtains parted. John was vaguely aware of the fact that the food that Rodney was about to eat, hit the plate. He also forgot the beer that made it half way up to his mouth. He couldn't believe the sight that stood on the stage.

Dara's dark brown hair was pulled slightly back, letting the now curly hair to flow behind her shoulders. Her red painted lips, pull back into a kind of shy/embarrassed smile. He watched as her hand nervously picked at the red shimmery dress, as if she could adjust the halter top to cover her back.

Carefully, she walks up to the mic and nods towards Cpt. Gordon. A slow music starts up, soon Dara's voice sings out, "Maybe it's much to early in the game, but I thought I'd asked you just the same."

John slowly puts his beer down as he listens to Dara sing the song, "What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?" After she was done with the song, he watched as she stepped down from the stage and heads towards Cpt. Gordon. "Watch my beer for me, Rodney," John says as he gets up, not even taking his eyes off of Dara. Quickly, he makes his way across the room and stops behind Dara. "You look stunning!"

Dara turns towards John, gets beet red in the face, and ducks her head, and mumbles, "Thanks."

"Do you want to dance?"

"Um, no."

"Come on. It'll be fun," John says as he places his hand on her back, becoming suddenly aware of her exposed skin, and guides her to the dance floor. Carefully he puts his hands on her hips as she puts her arms behind his neck.

"Make sure those hands don't travel, Sheppard," Dara says, but not with as much force as she normally does.

"Don't worry." John smirks a little when he catches a little bit of the song, "The Lady in Red," by Chris de Burgh. "So, uh, what were you saying to Cpt. Gordon there?"

"I told him, if he sees Kimberley first, tell her that she better follow through with her deal."

"So, wait, Cpt. Gordon-"

"Yes. Mack is Kimberley's little helper."

"Wait until I get a hold of him. He should know not to indulge her."

"Give him a break. He did it for some Haggis."

"Haggis?"

"Yeah, you know, the well known Scottish food."

"Yes, but why would he do it for that?"

"Supposedly, Kimberley's Haggis tastes just like the Haggis his Grandmother use to make. He may be American, but his Grandmother was Scottish."

"Oh." They danced for a few minutes more, until the song died down. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yes, please!"

John grabs her hand and quickly guides her out of the room. "Where too?"

"My room," Dara says as she pulls the heels off and picks up her dress a little, so she doesn't step on it. "I would really like to get out of this dress and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt."

* * *

John sat on the bed, just as Dara came out of the bathroom. "Sorry about making you wait."

John just glances over at her. Her hair was now down and wet, not to mention she was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "It's not a problem."

"I had to take a shower. I just hate having make up on and my hair all loaded with hair spray."

"Like I said, it's not a problem." He watched as Dara sat down next to him, on the bed. "Do you want to go back to the party?"

Shaking her head and yawning, Dara says, "No. I just kind of want to stay here. I'm a little tired."

John looks at his watch, then raises an eyebrow. "You're tired? It's still early."

Shrugging, she says, "Sorry. My work kind of requires me to get a decent night sleep, which means I go to bed earlier than most."

"If you go to bed early, who will I get to make out with, at the start of the New Year?"

Dara leans up and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. "There. That should last you."

Licking his lips, he could taste peppermint on them. "That's where I thought that flavor came from, on Christmas."

Dara just looks at him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, really!" He leans in and starts to kiss her, getting lost in the moment. The next thing he knows, Dara is stopping him from pulling her shirt off.

"Whoa! I'm so not ready for that!"

"Sorry," John says, while giving her a sheepish grin. "I don't know what came over me."

"I do! Your Kirk factor."

"Ah, jeez! What is with people comparing me to Captain Kirk?"

Dara gives off a small laugh and leans her head on his shoulder. "It could have its advantages."

John sits there for a moment, trying to think of what advantages. When he kept drawing a blank he asks, "What kind of advantages?"

When she didn't respond, he looks down to notice she fell asleep. "Happy New Year's," John says quietly.

* * *

John just smiled at last night's memories as he grabs a tray and throws some breakfast on it. He goes and makes his way over towards Rodney's and Ronon's table. Easing himself down in a chair, across from them, he notices both of them grinning at him. "What?"

"You were quite enthralled with Dara's appearance last night," Rodney says.

"So?"

"So, rumor has it you two left the party together and you didn't come out of her room, until hours later," Ronon adds in.

"What are you trying to say?"

"What we're trying to say is..." Rodney trys to spit out.

"Did anything happened?" Ronon adds in.

"What do you think happened?" John says with a smirk.

Ronon clears his throat, grabs his stuff, gets up, and leaves. Rodney on the other hand, gets a look of horror on his face and stutters out, "Nothing h-h-happened."

"She's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Damn straight, I'm right behind you, Sheppard!"

John slowly turns around to see one, very pissed off Dara. "Um, hi!"

Dara just ignored his greeting and narrowed her eyes at him. "I did come to see if you wanted to take me home, but now, I think I'll ask Maj. Lorne." Without waiting for John to respond, she turns and leaves.

* * *

John stood just outside the Jumper bay. He had gotten wind that Maj. Lorne wasn't gone long enough to count as a trip. He watched as Maj. Lorne walked by, then Dara came out. Thinking he had a whole week to fix his mistake, he says, "Still locked, huh?"

Dara just glares the smirk off of his face. "No, actually. Catherine said it wouldn't be wise to fly one of Atlantis's Puddle Jumpers through. It would have a high chance of frying the circuits. Also, none of us want to put the money down for a PS3, for a new one."

"So-"

Dara interrupts him, before he could even finish his thought, "Len is going to bring my Puddle Jumper here. In twenty minutes, I'm out of here!"


End file.
